


Halloween Scares and Halloween Treats

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus hates Halloween, has for years. No one at Hogwarts knows. Only his family knows he hates it and the reason why. But, Hogwarts has an annual Halloween party. Remus goes so he won't cause an argument with his friends. This year, he gets the fright of his life. He didn't want to go. He doesn't want anybody to find out why! But, can Sirius help him face his demons? *Happy ending*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hates and Halloweem Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD

** Remus **

Every year, there was a Halloween party for third to seventh year students, at Hogwarts. Sirius, James and peter had dragged me to _each one_ so far, that we could attend. Now we were in fifth year, this was the third one we'd be going to. I hated Halloween. Had ever since I was five. But no one knew that and no one knew why – apart from my family. And I was going to keep it that way.

"Come on, Moony, hurry up!" James said, impatiently.

"Ok, fine!" I sighed, stepping out from the curtains surrounding my bed.

I was wearing just a plain t-shirt, jeans and my trainers. Simple.

"No!" my three friends yelled.

"But..." I started.

"No! Change!"

Gathering that I wouldn't win, I sighed and locked myself in the bathroom to make some adjustments. I grabbed the middle of the neck line of my tight-ish white t-shirt and pulled, stretching it, showing my chest. I ripped my t-shirt at the bottom, but not so it was in two halves, revealing more of my scarred skin. I used my wand to make giant holes in the knees of my jeans and ripping them at the sides, as well as shredding parts of them. Next, I used my wand to make it look like blood was oozing from my scars, and running from my mouth and neck, and making it knot parts of my hair together; as well as using it to give me a fake skull earring on my left earlobe, several fake studs to trail up the curve of my ear and a fake lip piercing – they looked real though. I unlocked the bathroom door, walking over to my trunk. When I reached it and it was open, I pulled out the leather jacket I had bought that summer and placed my wand in the inside left pocket – I cast a spell on that pocket so I could place my wand there, and it would only come out if _I_ took it out and it wouldn't break no matter what happened –, as well as pulling out a loose, black leather dog collar with a chain attached. I slipped the collar over my head and tucked the broken end of the chain through the front right belt loop of my – now I realised – _tight_ black jeans.

"Before you say anything, don't ask." I said, gesturing to myself, before looking up at the guys. "Is this better?"

"Yes." Sirius breathed.

"Moony, when did you get the piercings?" James asked, shocked.

"They're fake, Prongs. Magically put them all on just now." I told him. "I have never nor will I ever get piercings. The blood is also fake. My clothes I can fix later. I'm only doing this because you guys are making me."

"You look brilliant." Peter grinned.

"Pete's right mate." James agreed. "And later, or tomorrow, you need to tell us why the fuck you have a dog collar on a broker chain, and when you got a leather jacket!"

Ah yes, the perks of it being Saturday on November first. At least I would be able to hide from the people that saw me wearing this tonight. Merlin, I couldn't believe I was doing this!

* * *

The party was always in the Great Hall. When we arrived, many people were already in there, dancing and talking. A few people near the door turned as we walked in, looking at the costumes and who we were. James was dressed as a footballer; Peter had gotten Lily to make him translucent so he could be a ghost, and Sirius was dressed as James Bond. Then there was me. Everyone knew it was me. There was no way to hide it. I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets, moving my jacket out of the way slightly and causing the chain to jangle. That just so happened to happen when a song finished, and the hall was rather quite, causing everyone to look towards the door at us. Luckily, the next song started, and many people got back to dancing and talking, while the four of us walked...somewhere. I didn't get enough time to know where we were headed, because before I knew it, a group of girls in our year – girls I recognised as Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws – had gathered around us, making it impossible to walk away.

"Wow, you look dead sexy." a Ravenclaw told me.

Her friends – the other girls – agreed, touching the chain, my jacket or my chest.

"You think _this_ is _sexy_?!" I asked, disgusted, backing away from them so they couldn't touch me anymore. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but, _how_ on God's green Earth is _this sexy_?!"

This probably sounded mean, but were they insane?! Would they call it 'sexy' or 'handsome' or 'cute' if they saw me after me transformations or when I was first changed into a werewolf?! No, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't, you know why?! Because it's not!

"Sorry about him, he's just not used to compliments from such beautiful ladies." James grinned.

They awed. No. No, no, no, no. Did I mention _no_! No aw-ing! Absolutely no aw-ing!

"So, want to dance?" another girl asked.

"No thanks. Don't dance." I replied.

"Want to talk." asked another.

"I'm socially awkward, so, no."

"Wanna make out?" asked another.

"I'm gay."

Shit! That was not supposed to happen. I had only told Sirius, Lily, James and Peter – in that order – out of the people at Hogwarts. I mean, who else was I supposed to tell?! No one else would care!

"Fuck my life." I muttered.

"You're gay?" they asked, quietly.

"Hey, who wants dance?" James grinned.

Thank Merlin for James Potter! Wow, never thought I'd ever say that. Though, even while trying to get the affection of one Lily Evans, James was such a flirt! At least he got the attention off of me, so I could manage to slip away.

* * *

After a while of trying to escape from students, I was finally sitting at the side of the hall, on one of the benches. I was alright keeping to myself; at least no one bothered me. I just kept my head down.

"Remus!" a voice yelled over the music.

Looking up, I saw Lily running towards me, wearing a devils costume. I smiled as she came closer and collapsed next to me. I sat up straighter, hands on my knees. I was fine as long as Lily was there. As long as Lily was there, I could keep my head up.

"Ok, you may not like to hear this, but that costume is quite cool." Lily told me.

"Not really." I muttered, with a sigh.

"What's so bad about it?"

"Based it on the night I became a...you know. Scariest thing I could think of."

Lily said nothing, but put she put her hand on one of mine, giving me an apologetic smile. It was then we heard a strange high pitched noise, and looking in the direction it came from, saw both Sirius and James crowded from all sides with girls. James looked up at that point winking at Lily before turning back to the crowd.

"Eugh, what a slime ball." Lily scoffed.

"He's not that bad, Lily." I sighed. "James is actually an alright guy. I mean, just a moment ago, he practically saved me from a group of girls, after I told them I was gay. He just uses the flirting and stuff as a defence mechanism, you know. He doesn't want you to see just how much it hurts him every time you turn him down."

Lily looked away from James and to me, before glancing back at him.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really. I've known and been friends with him for just four years. For the whole of these four years, he has found so many ways to describe your eyes it is unbelievable. And not just your eyes, but you as a whole too!" I smiled. "James has driven us crazy, bringing you up at every moment he can. He doesn't just fancy you, or want you two to be a onetime thing. The boy is _in love with you_!"

Lily's face went the same colour as her dress. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to grin manically – she was failing badly. It was easy to tell that Lily liked James the same way, even if she had never told me. Honestly, thinking that her best guy friend, who just happened to be gay, didn't notice that she liked his mate was just silly.

"Give him a chance. I know you want to." I told her. "If it goes wrong, you can blame me."

"Well Remus, I think I might _just_ take you up on that." Lily grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, this little devil has a footballer to corrupt."

I laughed as Lily got up; gliding over to where James and Sirius were surrounded by girls. She pushed her way through the group and upon reaching James, stuck her tongue in his mouth before he could fuck everything up. I grinned as I saw the shock on James' face, as well as the light blush that had spread quickly. Lily whispered in his ear, but from the way James looked at me, I knew she had told him what I had said.

"I owe you, big time." James mouthed to me.

"No problem." I mouthed back.

I looked back down to the floor, still grinning to myself.

* * *

I was alone for another two minutes before someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked to my right, but no one was there. Glancing to my left, I practically had a heart attack. I screamed – luckily no one heard me over the music – and fell onto the floor, as I came face to face with someone wearing a wolf mask. My heart was beating so fast, it was like it was beating. I was frozen where I was, not able to move, as I stared at the person. They took the mask off, and I saw it was a seventh year. He didn't look as amused as he probably thought he would be, but concerned.

"You alright?" he asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much."

My eyes were wide and I started shaking. Some people around us had stopped what they were doing and had started watching what was going on. Wondering why I seemed so shaken. Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were four of those people. Before anyone could say anything or do anything, I scrambled to my feet and ran – practically flew – out of the great hall and outside. I didn't want anyone to find out that I hated or why I hated Halloween.


	2. Halloween Treats

** Sirius **

Peter, James, Lily and I followed Remus outside. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't make sure he was ok?! The four of us stepped out of the huge doors leading to the grounds of Hogwarts. It really was quite beautiful at night. We stopped on the top step, and I took the opportunity to take off the bow tie, shove it in my pocket and undo the first few buttons of my shirt. Looking around, we saw Remus running towards the tree we Marauders usually sat under, by the river.

"Maybe just _one_ of us should go over there." Lily said, glancing to me. "So he doesn't feel crowded, you know."

"How are we going to decide who goes?" Peter asked.

"Either way, I'm going over there." I told them. "I know Remus better."

"How do you?" James asked.

"He trusted me enough to tell me he was gay before you guys, before _Lily_! He's let me in on a few things he hasn't been able to tell you and Wormy yet, so I'm pretty sure I know him better."

"To be honest, I agree with Sirius." Lily said. "If a friend tells you something that no one else knows, it's easier to get them to open up and help them."

Lily looked towards me again. She was the only one that knew I was gay and fancied the pants off of Remus. I told her because she was quite close to him as well and because I didn't really want to let James and Peter know just yet. James sighed and gesture for me to go, but gave a look that told me to just find out what was wrong with our mate.

* * *

As I got closer, Remus came into view. He was hiding round the side of the tree that couldn't be seen if you were standing behind it. He had fixed his clothes and himself, so he looked like his normal self, but he still had the jacket and collar on – probably forgot. Remus was hugging his knees close to his chest, forehead resting on them. I could hear him crying.

"Remus." I said, softly.

I knew he heard me, he always did. He just never answered me. I knew he wouldn't, reply, he never did, but it helped to let him know I was there. I slowed down to a walk when I reached the tree, and sat down beside him when close enough. Gently, I placed my hand on his back, but soon moved it so I had my arms wrapped around him. Remus kept his head on his knees.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Not your fault." Remus sniffled.

I tightened my hold on him. Like this, he just reminded me of a scared little boy. He was like this before and after each transformation too.

"I don't want to talk about this now." Remus told me, lifting his head up, resting his chin on his knees, and looking straight.

"That's fine. We can just sit here, and you can let me know in a bit." I replied. "No rush, Rem."

Remus nodded. In the moonlight, I could see his face. It was scarred and glittering from his tears. His eyes were a little red and his face was flushed. He whipped at his eyes with the back of his hands, scrubbing at them furiously. He ended up letting go of his knees and sitting properly, so he didn't hurt his back while drying his eyes. Even when he stopped crying and all the moisture had gone he still was scrubbing them. With on hand, I grabbed his wrists, taking them away from his eyes and placing them in his lap. When in his lap, I let his wrists go, but put my hand on his, while my other arm was still around him. He bowed his head, his light brown hair hiding his face from me. Now I just had to wait.

* * *

After ten minutes of sitting in silence, Remus lifted his head up and looked towards me. He looked embarrassed, but anyone would.

"When I was five, my dad took me trick or treating, around our neighbourhood." Remus explained, his voice hoarse. "It was quite late when we were walking home, but I was just too wide awake and jumping up and down beside my dad. That's when it happened."

Remus stopped. He looked like he was going to start crying, again to be honest. I said nothing; I wasn't going to rush him.

"We must have been, two minutes away from home. It was dark and one of the street lamps we had to pass wasn't working, which wasn't unusual." Remus continued, a bit quieter this time. "When we had to pass through the unlit path, my dad and I got jumped. My dad was restrained, by these two guys, so he couldn't get to me, and someone had grabbed me from behind and had walked around till we were both facing my dad. To cut this part short, it turned out to be Greyback, I was turned, and that ruined my whole Halloween experience. I've hated it ever since."

"So that's why you freaked out when you saw the mask and that guy..." I said.

"Pretty much."

"Rem, I'm so sorry. You told us you didn't want to...aw, shit!"

"It's not your fault. I should have said something."

"No. We shouldn't have forced you."

Remus smiled slightly. It must have been nice to finally get that off of his chest. Merlin knows I felt hell of a lot better when I told Lily... Oh, I saw were this thought was going. Of course it would go there. Then again, it always does, no matter what. Though it was worse when I was actually with Remus.

"Well, hey." I said. "Since you told me that, it's only fair I tell you something I've been keeping from a lot of people."

"Oh?" Remus asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I only told Lily. I would have told you, but then I would have had to tell you the whole thing, and I was ready then. But I have to tell you now."

"Go on."

"I'm gay, Rem. I'm gay; I fancy the pants off of ya. If you're going to laugh in my face or something, please just tell me so I can leave before you do that."

But he didn't he didn't do anything like that. Remus, instead, leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. My hands wrapped around my waist, as he put his arms around my neck, lacing his fingers in my short black hair. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, oh no, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. I swear he made me growl, a deep noise that came from the back of my throat, and I pulled him onto my lap so we weren't at an awkward angle. His mouth opened a little, and my tongue pushed its way into his mouth, brushing over his lightly. It was a few moments before I pulled back a little, grinning insanely.

"Thought you'd never tell me." Remus chuckled.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"I'm gay, not stupid."

"You suck."

"Not yet."

"You've been spending too much time with me."

"But you love it."

"Damn straight I do."

Remus and I just grinned at each other, neither of us moving. Our arms and hands stayed in the same place, just staring at each other. Well, never thought this would happen.

"I have to ask...now what?" Remus asked

"Give it a go?" I replied, hopefully.

"We could. If you want to?"

"Oh, I want to. Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to."

"Well, looks like we are then."

"Good."

"So, this a good start for changing your mind about Halloween."

"Yeah. It's a good _start_."

Chuckling, I leant forward and gently kissed his nose. I rested my forehead on his, pulling him as close as I possibly could.

"Silly little cub." I grinned.

"Daft little pup." Remus beamed.

It was safe to say that I would soon be showing him just how not little I was – of course he would only know properly when he was sixteen...I did follow some rules!

Best Halloween of my life!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
